Broken Home
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: This containes spoilers from 3x18 do not read if you haven't watched. It is a story but yeah. But if you have p,ease read and review god knows I could use some #nikitaFamily love right now


" Sean you got shot!" Alex said panic screaming in her voice. " Sean there is no exit wound." She whispered. " Where's the blood?" She asked her voice now getting a little louder. " I've seen this before, it hits a major artery and there is nothing you can do." He said looking at her. " No, no HELP SOME ONE HELP ME" She yelled. There was no answer. " Alex, I want you to get better. Okay please for me get better." He begged holding her face.

" Sean you were wrong earlier, I care about you. not them you" She whispered. " I love you Alex. I love you." He whispered back his chest heaving. " Sean? no Sean you can't leave me. We were gonna get married. I was going to tell Nikita Sean please don't leave me I love you Sean.!" She begged tears falling down her face. " Alexandra Udiov to you take me Sean Mason Pierce to be you lawfully wedded husband?" He asked holding her hand. Alex choked and nodded " Yes, yes I do." " Sean Mason Pierce do you take me Alexandra Udinov to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

" Yes I do" She whispered. He pulled out two rings one for him and a wedding ring for her. He slipped hers on her finger and Alex did the same for him. " You may kiss the bride" Sean whispered softly. " I love you " He said as she bent her head and kissed him softly as his hand fell away from her face. She started to sob. " I love you to Mr. Pierce"

Mean while Nikita and Michael came in to the garage at Division. Sonya looking grim and upset. " is there any one left?" Nikita asked her voice low as if she were in a church. Or at a funeral. " A dozen or so. You need to get to ops." Sonya replied in a hushed tone. They ran, something was not right, then they heard it. It was a howl of pure agony.

A scream of someone in so much pain that it shook Nikita and Michael to the core. As they ran the rest of the distance Nikita's heart shattered. Alex lay on the floor Sean's body in her lap. She sobbed and cradled him to her body. " Nooo, please please Sean you said you wouldn't leave me again." She choked out. She began to scream as if she were in physical pain.

And she was, she realized that she had killed him. Her need to get every one out had caused her to hurt the people around her. She had killed her own husband. She felt arms circle around her. They were a mans arms, " Shhhh, shhhh." It was Michael. Even in her pain, Alex felt surprise, Michael was not an emotional person toward any one but Nikita. " Michael?" She whispered. He looked at her with pain in his eyes and understanding.

She realized he knew exactly how she was feeling. He had lost his wife all those years ago. She collapsed into him, thankful she did not need to hide from him. That he knew how she felt, how empty she was. How much pain she was in. He wrapped her in his arms much like a father would do and rocked her back and forth. It did not go un noticed by Michael or Nikita that in her left hand she held Sean's. Nikita let out a gasp as she saw the rings on her finger and the gold band on his. Her tears fell for Alex.

Michael lifted the girl up, she was so caught up in her guilt and pain for a moment she did not realize he was moving her. When she did it was like a dam had broken. "NOOOO NOOOO SEANNNNNNN! NOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME NOOOOOOO SEAN LET ME STAY LET ME STAY HE'S NOT GONE SEAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Her screams echoed throughout the empty Division. Michael felt tears falling down his face as his heart ached for Alex and for his friend. Over the last year they had become like brothers. " I know Alex I know" He whispered to her as he took her to Nikita's room. It was like any other room in a house. She had painted the walls and added things to it along with a new bed.

He set Alex down on it and brushed the hair out of her face. " Alex, it will get better I promise. " He said sitting in a chair next to her. Nikita knocked un sure if she should come in or not. As soon as Alex saw Nikita she reached her hands out to her and started to sob again. " Nikita" She called out. Nikita broke and was holding her baby girl in an instant. " Oh Alex. I'm so sorry baby girl. Shhhh I've got you shhhh" Nikita wrapped her arms around Alex's shaking frame and held her close as the girl clung to her for dear life.

Michael made to leave them but Alex grabbed his hand. " Stay please, I need you here. Like I always have. You have always been there in the shadows for me. Even before you knew who I was. But now I need you here." She whispered in such a small voice that Nikita closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. He nodded and sat back down holding her hand. " Always, Alex." He said with such tenderness that Nikita and Alex knew he saw her as a daughter even if he never showed it. They also knew that was going to change now.

They stayed silent except for Alex's sobs, that did not subside as she fell asleep. She was tormented in her dreams of Sean. She woke up multiple times screaming his name. Wishing more than ever that the arms around her were his and not Nikita's . While Nikita held Alex she understood what Amanda had taught her. Not every one can be saved. And it hurt.

Alex lost the man she loved. Nikita and Michael lost a close friend lost a family member. They lost Owen or Sam or who ever the hell he was. Ryan was on a hospital bed in a coma. The crack Amanda chiseled between them split wider and the crumbled pieces of their lives started to fall through.

They were barley holding on.

RIP SEAN MASON PIERCE. THE BEST BOSY SCOUT TO EVER LIVE.


End file.
